Weapon Enhancement
Weapon Enhancement is an in-game system that players can enhance their weapon. Buy a weapon Not all weapons can be enhanced. The ones that have wrench icon on up right side of a weapon icon in the shop and barracks can be enhanced. Both permanent and duration purchases can be enhanced but note that when the duration expires, so do the enhancement. This is the list of weapons that can be enhanced. The Gold and Christmas editions are included too. Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Assault rifle= |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Machine gun= |-| Enhancing materials There are three enhancing materials available: Normal Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Normal Enhancement Kit. An Enhancement Material for your Weapon Enhancement. You can enhance your weapon up to its Enhancement Attributes Value of 5 by using this material. *If you failed to enhance your weapon by using the Normal Enhancement Material, your weapon's current Enhancement Attributes Value could decrease by 1. |-| Advanced Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Advanced Enhancement Kit. An Enhancement Material for your Weapon Enhancement. You can enhance your weapon up to its Enhancement Attributes Value of 8 by using this material. *The percentage of this Weapon Enhancement's success rate will be higher than a Normal Enhancement Material. *You can obtain a perfect Enhancement Material if you failed to enhance weapon by using the special enhancement material. *If you failed to enhance your weapon with the Special Enhancement Material, your weapon's current Enhancement Attributes Value could decrease by 1 after its Enhancement Attributes Value of 6. |-| Anti-Enhancement Material= :Main article: Anti-Enhancement Material. An Enhancement Material for resetting your Weapon's Enhancement Attributes Value. By using this, you can reset your weapon's Enhancement Attributes Value to 0. |-| How to enhance Go to the Craft section in the main menu. Select Enhancement tab and start enhancing. Place a wanted weapon to enhance and an enhancement kit. Click on Start Enhancement and see the result. It has a chance of success, fail or downgrade. Note that the stats for enhancing is only: *Damage *Accuracy *Recoil *Rate of fire *Weight *Magazine size Weapon titles When a weapon's statistic reaches a certain enhance point, you will get a title for it. This is the list of titles: Weapon skin changing When a weapon is enhanced to 6 (+6) and 8 attributes (+8), the skin of the weapon will change. They are known Expert and Master editions respectively. Events Korea :19 December 2013 ARX-160 can be enhanced now. Singapore/Malaysia :19 June 2013 ~ 3 July 2013 *This function was released alongside with King Cobra, K3, Santorini and Lucky Coin event. *There is a 5× success prosperity event. *Weapons that can be enhanced are: MG3, WA2000, AS50, M14 EBR and StG 44. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit and Recycle Kit. :25 October 2013 *HK23E can be enhanced now. Indonesia :11 September 2013 *This function was released alongside with Lightning LZ-1, K3, Zombie Shelter, City of Damned, Lightning HZ-1 ,PKM giveaway and Resale of M14 EBR, Thompson Chicago and Winchester M1887. *Weapons that can be enhanced are: M14 EBR, Thompson Chicago and Winchester M1887. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit and Recycle Kit. *Players also get 10 Normal Enhancement Kits when logged in for the first time. :6 November 2013 *MG3 and WA2000 can be enhanced now. Gallery File:Enhancement_pack.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Img_expert.png|Expert logo File:Img_master.png|Master logo File:Leveldown.png|Level down File:Snapshot_20130911_1832590.jpg|Indonesian event File:Snapshot_20131101_1524350.jpg|What happened when weapon were enhanceable but not implemented File:Snapshot_20131101_1524240.jpg|Failed to enhance Category:Modes